


Weakness

by Daktasinsanity



Series: A to Z project [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is my weakness but not in the way people think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

I'd say he is my weakness but not because of what most people would think. Not because of my feelings for him. I'm good at hiding those. Even if someone found out, they'd not get anything out of it. I will never let my feelings get between what I need to do and what needs to be done.

 

He is my weakness because I promised to look after him. I take my promises seriously.

 

People might think he is not important to me in any way since he has not been here long. They also think I have no heart.

 

That is what they like to say.

 

They are blind to everything around them and thus they cannot see the forest from the trees. They do not understand the world we live in.

 

How could they when they have had comfortable lives? Yet, they like to pick on others.

 

They'll pick upon my weakness and watch me dance.   


End file.
